1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to storing and transporting multiple tools and, more particularly, is concerned with a carrier for organizing and storing multiple tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mechanics and repairmen who are required to make service calls typically carry a large assortment of tools in conventional tool boxes which provide little, if any, organization of the tools. Much time is normally wasted in searching through the jumble of tools for a desired size wrench or the like. Also, there is no way to easily and quickly check to see that all of the tools have been returned to the box at the end of the service call.
One prior art tool box which has attempted to overcome these problems is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,800 to Wilson. This prior art tool box is of rectangular shape and formed of two identical shallow halves hinged together to have an open position for use and a closed position for carrying. The halves of the tool box have planar walls with a plurality of tool holders attached thereto for holding multiple tools, organized by type and size. Handles on the tool box permit carrying of the tool box while in the closed position to the job where it can then be opened for use.
While the tool box of the cited Wilson patent may be a step in the right direction, it does not approach an optimum solution to the aforementioned problems. As a consequence, a need still remains for more improvments in the design of tool boxes and the like.